The Other Side of the Rainbow
by tomColt15
Summary: When another one of Twilight's spells backfires, it turns a certain rainbow mare into a rainbow stallion. Now the mane six will have to cope with welcoming Spectrum Blitz
1. Sixty three Seconds

Books, books, and more books. There must have been a million different books all scattered across the floor of the library. Within the mount of books sat a violet unicorn, obviously quite exhasted. Twilight stayed up all night reading on the species of ponies and how they all work. Ever sine the Best Young Fliers Competition, she had been determined to figrue out a more stable way of making wings. So far she found lots of books on how to switch the species of ponies, but that wasn't exactly what she wanted. However, in the mitts of her studies, she did find a way to give a pony a horn and magic for a couple of hours. Now, she just needed a test subject.

Rarity was already a unicorn, so giving her an extra horn wouldn't exactly be helpful. Who wasn't busy. AppleJack had apple bucking, Fluttershy taking care of animals, Pinkie working Sugar Cube Corner, and Rainbow. Rainbow was probably sleeping though. Rainbow would probably be a good test subject, but she was Rainbow Dash, so anything could happen. Well, at least it wasn't Pinkie Pie. Great, now Twilight only had to find the spectrum hued mare.

As the gifted unicorn strolled around Ponyville she examined a scroll of parchment and checked stuff off with a quill. She had to make sure she got the spell right, otherwise there was no telling what could happen. Lucky for Twilight, Rainbow actually did a really good job when it came to clearing the skies. Not a cloud in the sky, that made everything a lot easier. She knew that Rainbow always saved a single cloud for herself to sleep on, so all Twilight had to do was find that cloud. Lucky for her, Ponyville was very petite, so the cloud she'd been looking for was found pretty fast.

A streak of six different colors hung from a single cloud in the sky. Good. "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called. She waited for the mare to stop moaning and snorting before calling her name once more. "Rainbow Dash!" This time the groggily pony sat up and turned her head towards Twilight with her eyes still shut in annoyance.

After rubbing her eyes for a moment she finally reveled the magenta orbs that occupied her face. "Oh hey Twi! What brings you here?" she answered with a question.

"Well you see, I was doing some research when I found a new spell that..." Twilight began to ramble. However, with a mind like Rainbow's, she picked a few words and put the together. "Well, research species ponies magic, you help," For that was the sentence that went through the pegasus' ears. Not knowing how to respond to the words she heard, Rainbow tilted her head up and down with a smile.

"Sure thing, I can do that," she said not knowing what she was getting herself into.

xXx

Once the two mares got into the library, they were greeted by the young dragon that occupied the library more than half the time. "Oh hey guys, I just finished cleaning the mess Twilight made, so you can get back to... whatever you're here for," Spike said before walking of the the upper level of the library.

"So, mind running me through what we're doing again," Rainbow requested. Twilight responded with a quick nod. She began using a piece of bleach white chalk to draw a perfect circle on the wooden floor.

"Well, to put in simple terms, I'll be using my magic to create a horn on your forehead that will also give you the ability to use magic for a short period of time," Twilight explained.

"Oh okay, that sounds kind of cool," the other mare nodded.

"Alright, now if you'll just step into that chalk circle, I can commence the ritual."

"Okay then," Rainbow said as she hopped into the circle Twilight pointed at.

"Now. I'll have to use a special magical beam on you for exactly sixty seconds and then you should be an alicorn for roughly three hours."

"Wait will this hurt?" Rainbow asked a little concerned.

"Um, the books don't really say, but you should be fine. This is my first time using the spell so just hold tight alright," Twilight said oblivious to the problems this could cause. Rainbow took a audible gulp and braced herself for the magic beam that began to approach her.

Twilight first used her magic to make a timer appear. Once she started the timer, she blasted her cyan friend. Rainbow cinched at the touch of the beam and grit her teeth while closing her eyes tightly. It didn't hurt too much, more like a harsh pinch or a mild indian burn.

Fifty seconds past and everything seemed to be going well. Twilight might just be able to pull this off. But of course, moving to Ponyville had both its ups, and sadly, its downs.

"Hey Twilight!" a bubbly voice erupted from her front door.

"Pinkie I don't have time!" Twilight responded quickly while still casting her spell. Fifty five seconds.

"I brought you cupcakes! The Cakes said they wanted ponies to taste test so I just had to volunteer my bestest friends!" Pinkie exclaimed. Luckily she was a fast talker. As she began to ramble about trying to find her and Rainbow Dash, Twilight finally snapped. Fifty nine seconds. Twilight turned around quickly, while still skillfully casting her spell.

"Just go put them in the kitchen!" she yelled at the party pony.

"Okey doki loki!" Pinkie said cheerfully as ever. Twilight turned back to her timer quickly and gasped at the sight. Sixty two seconds. She stopped the blast that was aimed at Rainbow Dash as quick as possible and stopped her timer as a bunch of smoke appeared from the recoil of the magic. Uh-oh, sixty three seconds.

* * *

_A/N; Look up rule sixty three if this doesn't make since to you yet. This has been sitting in my "My Stories" folder for three months now, just needed to finish my first story or at least be really close to done. Anyway, rates and reviews always make me a happy tomColt so that would be nice :)_


	2. Meet Spectrum Blitz

http:/ tomcolt15. deviantart. com /#/ d51grsd _Delete the spaces to see the cover for this story._

The smoke was finally beginning to clear up and Twilight's heart was racing fast as ever. Hopefully Rainbow would come out safe and sound. She heard coughing, deep and gruff coughs. A cyan hoof stomped out of the now thin layer smoke and dust, but this hoof wasn't completely covered in fur like most were and it was a bit larger than most. A head began to appear, Twilight spotted the colors of the mane and sighed in relief. However, she sighed to soon, whatever came out of that spell was not the Rainbow Dash she knew.

"Gah, that thing is gonna get me a headache," a gruff voice spoke. The voice's epicenter was from a bright blue stallion that stood in front of Twilight. After the stallion spoke, a look of shock swept across his face. The same look of surprise stained Twilight's face as well. This stallion was a pegasus. Strong wings, a short cut rainbow mane with thick bangs, and a nice cyan coat with showing hooves. Rainbow Dash, or at least the rainbow mare, was no where to be found.

"Uh... you okay?" Twilight tried speaking. The rainbow stallion stood for a moment with an unreadable look on his face.

"Oh yeah, I'm doing great. I mean really, my life is awesome!" he responded with obvious sarcasm. "Yup, I just had an amazing nap, I was gonna go hang out with some friends and have an awesome time you know. Then this! My life is wonderful, you know, considering the sudden oh I don't know SEX CHANGE!" the rainbow stallion blurted.

"Rainbow, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear!" Twilight pleaded. At that moment, the same pink pony that, in a way, caused the screw up entered the room. As bounced across the room, she slowly came to a stop in order to admire the new stallion in the room.

"Hey Twilight! Who's your friend?" she asked in her usual perky way.

"That's uh..."

"Looks kind of like Rainbow Dash," Pinkie said before gasping. "Wait! Are you Rainbow Dash's brother? I didn't know Dashie had a brother. How come she never told us she had a super hot brother?" Pinkie bombarded Twilight with questions. Both Twilight and Dash exchanged looks for a second before looking back at Pinkie Pie.

"Uh well, you see, this is Rainbow Dash," Twilight confessed.

"Oh, no wonder he's so hot!" Pinkie said unfazed. Rainbow only continued to blankly stare and slowly turn a bright scarlet. Fortunately, the awkward silence was broken by a certain white mare entering the library as well.

"Twilight darling, I need your opinion on this – ohh my!" white mare cut herself off upon seeing the stallion in the room. The violet hued cape Rarity brought into the library with her was dropped to the floor. "Twilight, I don't think you ever had the liberty of introducing me to your friend here," Rarity cooed. Twilight knew what she was getting at and naturally reflected with a facehoof.

"Rarity, this is Rainbow Dash. I accidentally turned her into a stallion in a spell I was trying," Twilight explained for the second time.

"Oh, uh why of course., I knew that," Rarity tried shrugging off while blushing with embarrassment.

"I know right! Dashie sure does make a pretty hot stallion, huh," Pinkie beamed without a care in the world. This time Rainbow facehoofed.

"Look, I'm only going to stay this way for what, three hours?" Dash asked in _his_ new teenage male voice. Twilight nodded in confirmation. "Three hours, that's all, then I'm back to normal. So, let's just pretend like this never happened after that. For now, I guess we just have to wait." For a while now, the four ponies sat quietly with some patience. Dash tapped his enormous hooves on the ground, Pinkie bounced, Rarity flickered her tail, and Twilight read. However, with Dash and Pinkie in the room, there was no such thing as patience.

"So if Dashie does stay a colt, will he have a new name?" Pinkie blurted.

"You know what, that's actually not a bad idea," Rarity agreed.

"Guys, I'm only gonna be like this for a couple of hours, I'm not going to need a new name," Rainbow said.

"Rainbow Dash is a bit girly isn't it," Rarity ignored Dash. "Rather than Dash, something more fierce would probably fit in quite well."

"Oh how about Rainbow Runner!" Pinkie suggested.

"Rainbow Blaze?" Rarity said, tapping her chin at the sound of the name.

"How about Rainbow Velocity?" Twilight pitched in.

"Too nerdy, what about Rainbow Breeze!" Pinkie brushed off Twilight's idea.

"Rainbow Agility?" Rarity piped.

"Rainbow Acceleration?" Twilight tried suggesting.

"Twilight darling, try something less, uh how you say, different," Rarity insulted while trying to be polite. Twilight grimaced at the statement and opened her mouth for another suggestion but was soon cut off. "Ideaaaa! Rainbow Blitz!" Rarity finally made up her mind.

"Actually, that is kind of cool," Rainbow admitted.

"Now Rainbow is also pretty girly, and if you're going to be a stallion, we're going to have to change that," Rarity stated. "Now what are some words that mean the same as Rainbow?"

"Well there's Prism," Twilight suggested. Rarity shook her head. "Variegation is another." Rarity turned her head left and right again. "What about Spectrum?"

"Perfect!" Rarity finally agreed on. "Well Rainbow Dash, for the next three hours, your new name shall be Spectrum Blitz!" Spectrum sighed at his new name. It wasn't that he didn't like it, it was just how it was decided. Besides, it was obvious that today was going to be a long day.

xXx

Half an hour after the whole name picking game, Rarity decided she would go with Spectrum Blitz to introduce the new Rainbow. First on the list was Fluttershy. Since the two ponies hadn't known how AppleJack would react, they decided to the visit the calmer of the two ponies first instead. On the way to Fluttershy's cottage, Rarity couldn't help but glance at her cyan friend's new figure. It was true Rainbow was already quite attractive as a mare, but as a stallion, Spectrum was an absolute stud. He kept a well built athletic frame and his mane was styled in a rough, yet perfect, way. In fact, on the way to Fluttershy's place, Rarity wasn't the only mare in town taking in on Spectrum's looks.

Fluttershy had finally gotten all of her animals to enjoy their lunch and was ready to take a quick rest on her couch. Once she lay down, she had all of five seconds to rest before some knocking echoed through the room. She sighed/squeaked and got up to answer the door. At the sight of the two, or specifically Spectrum, Fluttershy was a bit speechless.

"Oh my, um, I-" she began.

"Fluttershy darling, I know this may seem a bit weird," Rarity cut her off. "but this is our friend Spectrum Blitz!" she introduced. Spectrum slowly waved his cream colored hoof.

"Wow, um, he looks a lot like-"

"Rainbow Dash, I know." Rarity once again cut off her shy friend. "That is because this is Rainbow Dash, only Twilight accidentally turned _her _into_ him. _Fluttershy let out an "oh" in an unreadable tone, although wasn't heard anyway due to her shy nature.

"Don't worry, it'll only last three hours. Then, we can all just pretend like this never happened in the first place," Spectrum announced. Fluttershy raised her brows a bit, taken back a little by Rainbow's, or rather Spectrum's, new voice.

"Precisely. I just thought it'd be a good idea to get our friends used to him, you know, just in case," Rarity explained. Although she did think it was a good idea to make sure all their friends knew what happened, part of the reason was just an excuse to hang out with Spectrum Blitz. "Well, we must be off now. AppleJack still hasn't had a chance to meet Spectrum Blitz." And with that, the two were off again.

The time it took for them to trot from Twilight's to Fluttershy's, then to AppleJack's place, was a good half hour. Spectrum felt a hint of relief now that he only needed to wait about two more hours. He was tired of having such a different body. It felt weird to walk on huge hooves, his muscles were broad and weighed him down a lot more, and it was just creepy all in all.

Once they reached the gates of Sweet Apple Acres, Rarity soon spotted AppleJack and a tree a mild distance away. AppleJack was in the middle of bucking some apple trees when the two approached her. Rarity always knew how it felt to be interrupted during work, so she allowed AppleJack to keep going a while. After about four apple trees were cleared, AppleJack finally turned to see the two. For Spectrum Blitz, it was like humility at first sight.

The moment AppleJack laid eyes on him she was already attempting to hide her chuckles of laughter. She hadn't needed much explaining on who it was, but she was curious of how.

"AppleJack, I believe you probably already know who this really is," Rarity interrupted AppleJack's cackles.

"Eeyup," she responded in between giggles. Spectrum rolled his eyes at this, he was glad he only had two more hours.

"Well you see, another one of Twilight's spells went a bit a-wall and turned our friend Rainbow Dash into Spectrum Blitz," Rarity explained.

"So you mean ta tell me y'all gave Rainbow Dash a new name? Well how long will the spell even last?" AppleJack asked once done laughing.

"Only two more hours, then we can forget about this," Blitz answered quickly.

"Well be happy you ain't an ugly colt, but darn do Ah wish Ah had mah camera. This is gonna stick to you like caramel on a candy apple," AppleJack teased.

"Whatever," Spectrum rolled his eyes again. Only two more hours, then everything is back to normal right. No more heavy hooves and bulky muscles weighing him down, no more mares giving him the eye, no more... Well he convinced himself enough. He just couldn't wait to stop being a he.

* * *

_A/N; Poor Dashie, or should I say Blitzie? I know a lot of people are used to Rainbow Blitz, but Rainbow is extremely girly and I couldn't live with myself if I didn't change that, so yeah. This story should be updated every two weeks because I'm working on another story. Check out Just Play it Cool if you wanna see what I'm spending the other week on. Advertising myself, thanks for reading ^_^_


	3. Admiration to false expectations

Spectrum Blitz let out an audible sigh as he and Rarity abandoned the apple farm that neighbored Ponyville. Applejack was right, this would stick to him forever. The changes were so awkward, Spectrum hadn't known how hard it was for heavy hoofed stallions to trot until now. He kind of had a new respect for Bic Macintosh now. As they walked, Rarity gave a few glances at her friend that was now a stallion and noticed the expression that occupied it. She knew it must've been hard for Rainbow to change so drastically, even if it where only for a couple of hours.

"Hey, um, Spectrum Blitz," she called to him. Once Blitz's attention was captured, Rarity continued. "Maybe we can go somewhere to eat, just for the time being. You know, since that could make time fly and all, then you'll be a mare again." Rarity finished with a grimace.

"Alright, sounds cool," Blitz nodded in agreement. Rarity forced a smile as he trotted ahead to lead, then sighed.

"A mare again, just like you're supposed to be," Rarity forced herself to whisper.

Upon reaching the most well known restaurant in Ponyville, Four Seasons, the two friends were greeted by another.

"Fluttershy, whatever are you doing here at this time?" Rarity inquired. Fluttershy skit her hoof along the dirt and watched it as she answered shyly.

"Well, I was, um, just in town to get some groceries when I saw you two and I thought maybe I could... um... you know... join you?" Fluttershy finally spat out. "That is if you don't mind," she quickly added.

"Sure, whatever," Spectrum answered before Rarity could object. It was true Rarity had wanted to spend time alone with the stallion, however, she had to face the facts. Spectrum was Rainbow, that stallion was a mare.

"Oh thank you!" Fluttershy shouted while somehow still whispering. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to, um, spend these last moments with you before you turn back." Rarity raised a brow at Fluttershy. She knew that Fluttershy most likely had the same intentions as Rarity did. While it was true Rainbow was more of a tomcolt, it was also true that Rarity had admired many of the traits she acquired. Rainbow had practically all the traits of the prince charming Rarity had always dreamed of. Social, brave, loyal, honestly kind of caring, and the current look the pegasus had completed the set. No doubt Fluttershy also had the same thoughts.

"Rarity?" a low voice called. The producer seem to be a skeptical cyan pegasus. "You coming?"

"Oh! Oh my, why of course dear, just clearing my head for a while," Rarity responded.

As the three ponies took their seats at a table under an umbrella outside, Rarity decided to make conversation.

"So, Spectrum Blitz," Rarity began. "How have things been going, you know with all the changes and all."

"Really?" Spectrum said bluntly. "I don't know, its just awkward. I'm used to being small and lean, not heavy and bulky. And having mares stare at me twenty four seven gets old," he stated catching the two mares attention. A few other fillies around that heard suddenly forced their eyes to stare in another direction as well.

"Well, um, you really can't blame them can you?" Rarity tried covering.

"Why not?" Blitz asked oblivious as ever. Fluttershy cowered down, embarrassed for her friend.

"Honestly, when you were a mare did you think many of the stallions in this town were all that great in the first place?" Rarity said. Blitz pondered for a while before answering.

"Nah, I guess not."

"Exactly, you're at least, how you say, decent or good looking. So its only natural that with few good looking stallions in Ponyville that you would stick out," Rarity finished. Even though Blitz's dense mind didn't exactly comprehend what Rarity had said, he didn't feel like having a lecture on this particular subject. So instead he just replied by saying,

"Whatever."

"So, um, how did this happen again?" Fluttershy built the courage to ask.

"Twilight though she could change the species of a pony by using some whacky spell that took sixty seconds. Apparently she waited three seconds too long and this was the result," Blitz bluntly explained. Rarity did a mental facehoof at the irony.

"So you're absolutely positive this will only last three hours?" Rarity inquired.

"Well yeah, Twi said the spell should only last three hours," Blitz answered.

"While that might be the case for the original spell she was attempting to perform, it may not be for the one she cast on you."

"But its the same thing right?"

"Unicorn magic is a mysterious thing. To this day, I'm not even sure Princess Celestia herself understands half of what it is. The spell she performed could be completely different from the one she truly meant to cast," Rarity explained with a sense of seriousness. The two pegasi that say before her gained a worried expression on their faces as Rarity spoke.

"So, Rainbow could stay like this," Fluttershy stuttered.

"Forever?" Blitz finished.

"That's for Twilight to figure out," Rarity sighed. She glanced at the clock tower at the epicenter of Ponyville. Two minutes left before Blitz was supposed to become Dash. "Think about it. With hardly even two minutes left of the spell, don't you think you should be feeling something changing?"

"Well, uh..." Spectrum was speechless. He was so sure he wouldn't have to deal with being a stallion for long, but it seemed like hope was slipping away. "I never thought of it that way..."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Fluttershy blurted uncharacteristically. "We should get to Twilight while we have time!" she finished, catching the attention of everypony around her. "Um, that is if its okay with you guys."

With that, the three ponies galloped off in the direction of a certain library that accompanied Ponyville. As pacifists watched the ponies in a hurry, a waiter approached the table they used to occupy. Being fancy and whatnot, he had his eyes closed and his head held high.

"Ahem, now who ordered the daisy-" he began but cut himself off. Opening his eyes and lowering his head, he saw that the ponies were no longer there. "Great, there goes another tip."

* * *

_A/N; Sorry for the wait, shopping with friends over the summer :D  
I tried adding a bit more comedy since I made it a bit serious here, and I'm sorry if it seems too "fast" for you. Also, if you can't tell, I'm a hipster shipper. So I enjoy Raridash because its a perfect ship, don't like it, I'm sorry. Just warning_


	4. Dear Celestia

Finally, Twilight had finished another one of her reshelving sessions. She even managed to pick out a couple of books she'd been meaning to read for a while. Now Twilight could have a nice day off and stop worrying about Rainbow – er – Spectrum's problem. Hot tea, books, and quiet, finally things could go Twilight's way.

"Twilight!" a deep raspy voice cried as a prismatic colt busted through the door.

"Great, I guess there's no such thing as quiet in Ponyville," Twilight murmured to herself.

"Twilight, we need to look at that spell you set on me again. This is a total emergency!" Spectrum Blitz said.

"Rain- ugh, Blitz I told you the spell only lasts three hours. In fact, you should be back to normal in three, two, one," Twilight counted down, watching the clock the hung off the wall. However, when she turned back towards her colorful friend, her eyes widened in surprise. Blitz looked at himself. He wasn't Rainbow Dash, Rarity was right. Now Spectrum feared that he'd have to stay as a stallion for the rest of his life. "I don't understand... The spell was only supposed to last three hours. I just don't know what went wrong," Twilight panicked.

"Well it may seem that the spell you initially cast has changed due to the extra magic you put in," Rarity's voice rang as she stepped into the room.

"Yeah, uh, whatever the heck she just said," Spectrum agreed.

"You know what, that actually may be the problem. The spell that I cast could have already been discovered and probably has completely different characteristics than the spell I originally intended to cast," Twilight began explaining to herself as the other two ma- ponies listened. "When I was casting the spell on Rainbow Dash, part of that time was also unfocused due to a certain pink interruption. There's no telling what kind of magic I was casting on her at that time." There was a lingering silence in the room as Rarity simply nodded at Twilight's statement and Blitz stared blankly, attempting to comprehend the words Twilight had spoken.

"So uh, is there a spell or something that can fix this?" Spectrum Blitz asked.

"Honestly, I can't be too sure myself. I can look into a book that might have some sort of reverse spell spell," Twilight answered.

"Reverse spell spell? What was that one you tried using during the Discord thingy? The fail keeper spell or something?"

"The fail-safe spell! Blitz you're a genius!" Twilight exclaimed happily.

"Well, I don't usually toot my own horn, but you know," Spectrum puffed his chest. At that moment Twilight began taking her own pose as she concentrated her magic.

"Alright, I'll attempt this spell and hopefully it'll work. Keep in mind I've never successfully cast this spell so I might have to take some notes on it afterward," Twilight mentioned as the spell began to take place.

"Yeah yeah, wait what? You've never actually-"

_BOOM! _Blitz was cut off by the power of the spell being used. Everypony in the room was blown back by the spell as well. When Twilight got up, she immediately began to panic. Smoke was once again covering the rainbow hued pony.

"Twilight, darling, what is there to worry about? You cast the spell and Rainbow Dash should be back to normal now, correct," Rarity spoke when she saw the look on Twilight's face.

"No, no, no, something isn't right here," Twilight panicked.

"Whatever do you mean, dear?"

"Remember the last time I tried to use the fail-safe spell? There was no explosion that made us fly in all different directions, and there wasn't any smoke either."

"Maybe that is because last time your fail-safe spell failed," Rarity suggested.

"I don't know, the magic felt different when I used it. Almost as if it was a completely different spell, not that I did that intentionally," Twilight responded. The smoke was starting to clear up and Twilight found herself wishing she had more appendages on her hooves to cross for good luck. Rarity simply stared concerned at what the outcome may posses.

"Twi'," an unreadable voice called. "I think your fail-safe spell failed... again," This time is was easy to tell the voice came from a colt.

"Great! Just great!" Twilight shouted sarcastically. "Now we have no idea how to change you back _and_ I just cast a completely new random spell on you." Twilight paced back and forth, still panicking.

"Twilight, dear, I'm sure you shall figure something out soon enough," Rarity placed a hoof on the purple mare's shoulder, comforting her.

"What about me? I'm kind of a mare stuck in a stallion's body now, literally!" Blitz brought to attention.

"Don't worry Spectrum, I'm sure there are special colts out there in which you can still find love. Not all is lost now," Rarity reassured.

"Wait what! N-no I mean, not like that! I-I meant flying and stuff like that, you know. I was faster as a mare. Besides, I don't care about that stupid stuff. Doesn't matter anyway, I mean, I uh... whatever," Spectrum blabbered. Rarity cocked an eye brow, but couldn't help but giggle at Blitz's actions.

"No matter darling, Twilight shall figure something out," Rarity responded.

"Right, I'll just study all day and night until I figure something out. Maybe I can even go back to the Canterlot Archives if I get permission from Princess Celestia," Twilight's word began to drift off as she entered a thinking faze. "Wait a minute! Princess Celestia! She should be able to fix this. I mean, she probably knows a lot about magic and she might've even seen something like this before. Maybe if I send a letter to her, she'll come and fix everything!" Twilight said as she began taking out a some parchment and a quill

"Darling, do you really think Princess Celestia will be able to-"

"Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle," Twilight cut Rarity off as she finished her letter. "Now we just have to wait for Spike to wake up. Jeez, it's one in the afternoon, how long does he have to sleep?"

"If I were still sleeping on that cloud, this never would've happened," Blitz angrily muttered to himself.

* * *

_A/N; I'm wasting my parent's money all summer by going to three amusement parks in one week. Oh well, finally finished this chapter. I don't really have much else to say except my schedule is still jacked up as usual. Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy though ^_^_


	5. Forever?

_Zap! _That same magical beam erupted. The target of the magic grunted in pain as it touched him. This had probably been the hundredth time they tried, and still nothing.

_Zap! _Another grunt escaped the mouth of the prismatic stallion. Bruises began to form on his cyan coat, the purple discoloring was now beginning to take over the bright blue.

_Zap!_ The green hued magic was never ending. Two grunts were heard this time. One was of the exhaustion of the magician that had been at it for quite some time. The other was the same pained voice, it was rough like sandpaper. This time, the young stallion was unable to retain his balance, and so he toppled over onto the rough gravel of the streets. Many ponies gasped in fear as the sturdy looking stallion finally fell over. He took a while to get back up, but nevertheless he still did.

"You really want to keep doing?" the glowing white figure asked the hurt pegasus. Both of them were quite exhausted by this point.

A simple nod supplied as his answer. No was not in his vocabulary.

The princess sighed, she'd been at it for almost an hour now. Still no signs of the stallion becoming a mare. _Zap!_ The blast hit right onto one of the purple spots on his chest, in return he screamed in pain before falling to the ground a second time.

"K-keep trying," he moaned as he attempted to get back on his feet. "I want to be myself again, please."

"Rainbow, I've done everything in my power to change you back to normal. Believe me, I've turned stallions into mares and vice-versa many times before. I just cannot figure out what the problem is in your case," the sun princess argued while beginning to pant a bit in between.

"Please, there has to be something you can do. What if you did what Twilight did, what if you used some rewind spell so that none of this ever happened. There has to be something," Blitz pleaded on the verge of tears from both mental and physical pain. No was not in his vocabulary.

"My little pony, I appreciate your tenacity, but I've tried the sixty three second spell and there is no known rewind spell. I'm sorry, but the magic used on you was very powerful," Celestia knelt down to the colt in distress.

"Why? Why can't you do it?" Blitz refused to take no as an answer. Princess Celestia simply stood. She turned to the five ponies that knew Blitz the most, then set her eyes on the violet one of the group.

She gave a look to Twilight, not a glare, a soft yet authoritative look. "Magic and emotions are very close to one another. When a pony is startled while using magic, that can cause a major spike in their abilities," the princess spoke while reminiscing on her students entrance exam. "Twilight Sparkle."

"Y-yes Princess Celestia," Twilight answered her call.

"Were there any emotions going through you during the time when you cast extra magic on your friend?" the princess asked while remaining calm.

"W-well, that was when Pinkie Pie came in and..." Twilight began.

"And?"

"And I got a bit distracted, annoyed and angered a bit," Twilight answered.

"Would you say your annoyance turned to anger?" Celestia clarified.

"A bit, yes," Twilight said, hanging her head. She looked to the pink pony she was speaking about and suddenly felt even worse. Pinkie Pie had been silent the whole time, not even watching the scene before her. Her hair was flat with sorrow. Now Twilight felt horrible for pinning her distraction on her friend.

"Anger, no matter the size, can be extremely powerful. Anger is what powers chaos, and chaos mixed with magic usually doesn't come out with a good result. However, my magic is usually able to defeat chaos of this size," Celestia explained. She then turned back to her faithful student. "Was that the only spell you cast on her?"

"The fail-safe spell!" Rarity gasped from the background. Celestria rose a brow in her response. She knew the fail-safe spells use usually wouldn't cause trouble, much more prevent it. "Twilight dear, didn't you say it felt different when you used it."

"You're right," Twilight confirmed her friend's statement. "It felt like something else didn't want me to change Blitz back to Dash."

"That's quite odd," Celestia mused. "The fail-safe spell has no true origin, it was actually created out of another pony's mistake. In fact, the spell in question actually as more than one use."

"More than one? But in the book I read-"

"There are many books on the use of the fail-safe spell, Twilight. There are three uses for the fail-safe spell though. One of the three uses is to erase any abnormal things from your presence. You can also use it as an undo a spell spell. However, the undo use, if used not one hundred percent correctly can turn into it's own opposite. Rather than an undo spell, it'd be like locking a spell onto somepony."

"But Princess, that means I just..." Twilight began, however, she didn't want to finish. For she fear that what she thought happened would turn to reality.

"Yes my student, you've permanently transformed Rainbow Dash into Spectrum Blitz."

* * *

_A/N; Sorry short chapter. This would've been up an hour ago, but I listen to music while writing and I kept stopping to sing along even though I'm a terrible singer. Anyway, just got back from camp a while ago and now here is the much over due fifth chapter to the story. Look at me getting all sciencey and crap :)_


	6. No longer Dash

What was the definition of permanent? It didn't mean long lasting. Nope, not even close. It didn't mean things would go back to normal after a while. Heck, that was even further than the first thought. Who's being fooled here, we all know the meaning of permanent. What better word to use than forever. Changeless, everlasting, eternal, you know, permanent.

Sometimes permanent can be used as a positive connotation. Like, permanent happiness maybe? Or how about a permanent friendship? Alright, alright, I'll quit stalling and get to the good part – or should I say the bad part. So if you haven't already noticed, then you haven't read the previous chapters well enough. It seems like our good friend Rainbow Dash has once again found herself a little problem. Ahem, I mean _himself_. That's right, Dash is no longer the mare she used to be. Now _he_ has been overtaken by his stallion side and is now referred to as Spectrum Blitz. Alright, enough story telling, let's see how this new found colt is dealing with this dilemma.

Everything went quit for the longest time it'd ever been in Ponyville, not that the time was hard to beat since it was Ponyville we're talking about. Either way, the level of surprise remained quite high. No, Pinkie Pie wasn't throwing a surprise party. This type of surprise wasn't a happy type like her parties, it was more of a "oh snap" type of surprise.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight broke the lasting silence. The sun princess turned her gaze towards Twilight Sparkle. "D-did you say-"

"Permanent, yes, I'm afraid so," Princess Celestia confirmed Twilight's concern. Celestia turned back to Specturm Blitz, curious on his reaction to the new found news. Blitz was only sulking on the hard gravel underneath himself, silently. Celestia then turned towards the group of Equestria's saviors. Rarity and Applejack stood shocked, unknowing of what to do. Fluttershy was on the verge of tears, sad for her life long friend. Then there was Pinkie Pie, who sulked to the ground just as Blitz had. Only her mane wilted along side her and tears poured out her eyes.

"It's all my fault," the depressed pink pony whispered. Everypony within earshot turned towards her. Everypony but Spectrum Blitz. He stared at the ground, still unmoving. "If only I didn't mess everything up. Dashie would still be Dashie," she sniffled.

"Fine," Spectrum Blitz suddenly spoke up, catching everypony's attention. "I don't like this anymore than you guys do, but I'm just going to have to deal with it." So, with that, Spectrum Blitz picked himself up and walked away. Everypony was left staring, shocked by Blitz sudden behavior. They didn't exactly expect the hot headed pegasus to get over such a sudden change. However, Blitz's attitude didn't surprise any of them one bit. He was still bitter, as expected.

After the whole scene of seriousness, the atmosphere of Ponyville was still quite eerie. Five of six saviors of Equestria sat in the library that occupied the center of the little town. They were all still pretty concerned about their friend's recent behavior.

"What do you think sh- er, _he_ is doing right now?" Rarity questioned.

"I'm not sure, Blitz isn't one to mope around too long. Like he always used to say, he was a mare of action. Now with this sudden change, I'm sure he's just trying to cope with it," Twilight answered.

"Ah don't know, he seemed pretty darn bitter," Applejack contributed to the conversation.

"I still don't get it. What would Blitz be so upset about in the first place?" Twilight muttered to herself, catching everypony's attention. "What I mean is, sure it's a big change, but that doesn't really change who he is on the inside right?"

"Think about it, darling," Rarity began. "he did go through quite a change."

"Yeah, but nothing too major changed right. When Spectrum was Rainbow, he was still not very feminine in the first place. Besides, it's not like he's really ugly or anything, doesn't he usually like attention. Also, recent studies show that colt cuddlers are more attractive than-"

"Alright, Twilight, I think we may be getting a bit off track here," Rarity cut Twilight off mid sentence. "Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, you two have been awfully quiet. Anything you'd like to say?"

"Dashie isn't Dashie anymore," Pinkie whispered after a brief moment of silence. No pony knew how to respond to her words, so there was yet another moment of silence.

"Pinkie's right," Fluttershy finally decided to speak up. "Rainbow, er, Spectrum isn't angry about the gender change head on. It's because of what he's done and how it effected who is he."

"Ah'm not sure Ah follow," Applejack spoke for the rest of the group.

"Well, think about it. Rainbow Dash was Rainbow _Dash_ because she was the fastest around. And I know she worked really hard and trained nonstop to get to where she is, to get the chance to be a Wonderbolt. Now that Dash is Spectrum Blitz, all of that training is gone. He isn't as fast as he used to be, and speed was who Rainbow Dash was. Without that..." Fluttershy stopped. She looked up from the ground to see everypony's face. They all understood what she'd said, she could tell by their expressions.

There was no longer a need for Spectrum's five friend's to discuss his actions, everything was clear to them now. Dash could no longer dash as long as he was Blitz. With that in mind, they all went their separate ways to sleep the night away. However, one pink pony simply could not sleep knowing she'd been the cause for one of her best friend's misery. It was her job to make ponies smile, and so far, she wasn't doing a great job. Pinkie Pie paced back and forth in her room above Sugarcube Corner. She was going to do everything in her power to make Spectrum Blitz smile once more. In fact, she hadn't seen the prismatic pony smile since the whole fiasco. Now this was a must do operation; Get Blitzie to smile.

* * *

_A/N; Would've gotten this out sooner, but I had to go to Philly cause my sister is going to college. Then I started redecorating her room for myself and taking stuff she left behind. Yeah we don't have a love-hate relationship, it's just a hate-hate relationship. Anyway, here's where shenanagans begin, enjoy  
Review answers; Guest 1 - Raridash = my OTP, sorry no Sparity  
Guest 2 - A colt is a young male horse  
C&PCombos - It's mah name, I don't see why not_


	7. Operation Smile

Pinkie Pie placed a hoof her chin as she paced back and forth throughout her room. Sugarcube Corner was about to open in about an hour or so, so it was still quite early in the morning. She had to make up a plan that would make her bestest friend in the world smile. Pinkie Pie loved to make her friends smile. In fact, Pinkie Pie was a master of smiles, she could cheer up anypony in a jiffy. However, this time was different.

Sure, Pinkie knew just how annoying ponies thought she as. In the end, though, they'd laugh about her silly antics and brush it all off. This time was, once again, different. She'd never wanted to annoy a friend so much to put another in despair. In fact, she never knew what it was like to turn a _smile_ upside down.

Anyway, it was her job to make Blitzie smile. Pinkie hadn't seen him smile once yet. Although there were many things Pinkie knew Rainbow Dash would smile at, this wasn't Rainbow dash, it was Spectrum Blitz. It was time to cheer him up, Pinkie Pie style!

~ Stage One

Rainbow Miriam Dash; best prankster in all the land of Equestria. She and Pinkie would often go on pranking sprees all around Ponyville, bringing laughter to many. Last time Pinkie Pie checked, you can't go wrong without a smile.

Pinkie Pie hid stealthily behind a small shrub. Although the shrub appeared to be much smaller than the party pony, she found a way. Behind the petite shrub, Pinkie Pie watched the colorful colt zip around the skies. Spectrum Blitz was flying, practicing, he was determined to get back to top speed. The more Pinkie Pie watched, the worse she felt. Although Spectrum Blitz was still unbearably fast, there was an extremely noticeable difference in both speed and agility.

Blitz wouldn't crash as much due to his lack of speed, but he would fumble when turning due to his new found size. He would land on a cloud every now and then in order to catch his breath, then curse under it. The whole scene broke Pinkie's heart, she pushed herself to believe that she was the one cause of this.

No matter, just as Blitzie was determined to fly faster, Pinkie Pie was determined to make Spectrum Blitz smile. Stage one, pranking.

Pinkie Pie was also a master prankster herself. In fact, master prankster was probably an understatement. She was always able to pull the weirdest, silliest pranks known to pony kind. This time was no exception. Pinkie had somehow found a way to build a trip wire that would fire pies to the targeted pony's face. It would be an ultimate prank! However, this wasn't just any type of pie she was tossing at Spectrum Blitz, it was rhubarb, Dash's favorite.

Hiding behind bushes was boring task, stealth was probably the most boring part of pranking, however also the most crucial. To keep herself busy she began singing her own little song. "- memories are blurred and their faces are obscured, but I still know the words to this song. When you've bungled all your bangles- OOH!" Here sh- he comes!" Pinkie squeed as she saw the colorful stallion land. He began to trot over unknowingly to Pinkie Pie's set trap, when another pony came walking by.

"Aaaaiiii!" the shrieks of a mare echoed throughout the park. It's contributor, Rarity. Of course, it was only natural reflects that made everypony turn their attention to the alabaster unicorn, but two ponies in particular raced their way through the crowd to see their friend.

"OHMYGOSH, OHMYGOSH, OHMYGOSH, RARITY!" Pinkie was the first to squeal. "I'm sooo totally sorry! I really didn't mean to, the prank was for somepony else," Pinkie Pie explained.

"Oh it's, er, quite alright darling," Rarity forced herself to say. Of course, she was a bit ticked at the fact that her perfectly groomed mane and coat were now stained with a dark redish magenta, but she knew never to take a prank too seriously.

"You sure you're okay?" Blitz asked concerned. He and Pinkie knew one of Rarity's biggest pet peeves was dirtying her ivory coat.

"Why yes, of course, darling," Rarity lied once more. It was a good thing she wasn't the Element of Honesty, otherwise she'd be doomed. "A short trip to the spa will surely get this out my coat." The plastic smile on her muzzle showed that she was lying, and Pinkie Pie, along with Spectrum, could tell easily. However, it was also easy to see that she hadn't wanted them to worry.

"Well, if you want I can go with you," Blitz offered. At this Rarity immediately perked up. She'd always tried to get Rainbow Dash to join her on a spa date, however, Dash would never own up to the offer. Having Spectrum Blitz go along with her was a bit of plus too considering the differences between him and Dash.

"Oh you would? Thank you, thank you, thank you! Let us go right away!" Rarity squealed as she grabbed hold of Spectrum Blitz's hoof and pulled him towards the spa. Blitz groaned a little as he tried to hide a blush of his own.

Pinkie Pie stood by and watched as the scene before her went on. Something was up with those two, and Pinkie knew just what it was. Now she knew the perfect way to get Blitzie to smile, plus she could make Rarity smile as well.

* * *

_A/N; I've got a whole week off of school because teachers are striking and I only have the decency to write one super short chapter. Lol, I'm such a terrible writer it's funny xD  
Anyway, only a couple more chapters to go, then I'll start another story. On a side note, it's almost winter which means my birtay! I'll probably write an epic (super lame and cheesy) one shot. Anyway, enjoy :D_


	8. AN : Pick Your Ending!

If you wrote a review and expect an answer from me, read on. If you were waiting for a new chapter to come, you got trolled...  
Er, just scroll to the bottom... or something...

**FAQs (er, sike, more like review answers)**

**Irrelevant (guest)** - Note, I have yet to say much about the change in Spectrum Blitz's wings. I have yet to say _anything _about him running. Rainbow Dash doesn't care as much for running as she does flying. Sure, if he were now a sprinter or runner, he'd be pretty amazing, but he's not. He's flying, his wings are the same... It's like putting wings on Big Macintosh. _{It's not very effect} _

**Guest who left a review on chapter two - **I didn't say Rainbow Dash was girly. I said the word Rainbow was girly.

**Heyheyheygirl4 -** Well, I'm pretty sure Twilight _IS _the element of magic. She does enjoy studying and learning new things such as spells. I know everyone uses her when it comes to messing up spells, but I'm pretty sure Rarity wouldn't try half the spells Twilight does. Also, I _am not_ a fan of OC ponies, I refuse to make one just so that they can mess up a spell...

**Guest that left a review on chapter four -** A colt is a young male horse

**Guest that left a review on chapter five -** Er, Raridash is pretty flippin' epic. I'm not a fan of Sparity, but I'm not going to dump on it because some people love it. I don't enjoy dumping on anything, in fact the one time I said something bad about AppleDash, I considered just removing the whole story in all. Raridash is my OTP, I'm sorry if you don't enjoy it, but that's what I'm writing.

That's it for all the neutral or negative reviews, now for a few of the positive ones I so thoroughly enjoy!

**S.G. -** I think you're the first reviewer I've ever had (too lazy to check), and now seven months later you're still reviewing :D

**Wing Zero 032 -** Thanks for reviewing so much! They always give me these new ideas and I try to use them as much as possible ^_^

**C&PCombos -** Lol, I'm too lazy to spell out your name. You're like the most excited reviewer I have, but that's awesome and I thank you for that xD

Now for the voting.  
Would you like for Rainbow Dash to come back, or Spectrum Blitz to stay the same? I have one scenario for each that's already filled out, but you may decide as well.  
~Blitz - happily ever after (only a few more chapters - all planned out)

~Dash - longer, but still happily ever after (about five to seven more chapters - all planned out)

~Blitz - sadly ever after (five to seven more chapters - basic idea done)

~Dash - sadly ever after [around ten more chapters (however, I don't exactly have everything planned out)]  
**OR  
**~Elusive - happily ever after (around ten more chapters - basic idea done)

_Alright, get to voting while I get to Midwestria :D  
I'll probably attend the fanfiction panel, so when I come back my writing will be flippin' epic :)  
Anyway, thanks for reading so far! ~tC_


	9. The Key to Happiness is Happiness

Twilight trotted around to every bookcase she had, searching for an answer on the fail safe spell. She'd read many books on the subject, all of them saying the same: not much is know, reverses other spells, eliminates discord. For a while, everything seemed hopeless. In a splurge of frustration, Twilight knocked down a couple of the spell books on the shelf. She sighed to herself, disappointed.

Once collecting herself, the lilac mare collected her books. She picked them up one by one, examining them to make sure everything went in the right place. That's when she found it, the one spell book she hadn't seen. She blew some dust off the thin book and read the title aloud.

"Spelling Secrets." Twilight whispered. She examined the book a little more, it was so thin, no more that twenty pages. Even so, it looked like it'd have all of the answers to Twilight's questions.

"_The fail safe spell. An accidental spell created as a reverse of a failed spelled. Starswirl made this difficult spell as a reverse to a spell he failed using due to being overwhelmed through emotions; be it being overly joyed, seething with anger, or simply surprised or startled. In order for this spell to work, the unicorn must be a masterful magician and be overwhelmed in the opposite emotion that caused the fail. For these reasons, the fail safe spell is one of the most difficult and risky spells to cast. When done wrong, there is no telling what effects may come of it."_

Twilight shut the book. Everything made sense, or at least most of the past events now made sense to her. Three fail safe uses: eradicate abnormal things, undo a spell, and create a permanent spell. The only thing Twilight was worried about was if she would be able to fail safe a failed fail safe and make sure the fail safe spell actually fail safes to fail safe spell without failing this fail safe spell.

_ "Would you say your annoyance turned to anger?" Celestia clarified._

_ "A bit, yes," Twilight said, hanging her head._

No. She wasn't angry, she thought she was angry afterwords, but not angry during the spell. She was startled. Then she tried the fail safe spell while in an excited state. Startled and excited weren't exactly opposites.

"Twilight!"

Twilight jumped away from her book, startled, as she heard the sudden voice. She looked over to the pink pony that had entered the room.

"Oh, you weren't doing any spells right?" Pinkie asked. Twilight shook her head. "Good, cause I know how to turn Blitzie back to Dashie!"

"What?" Twilight responded almost immediately. "B-But, how could you know how to reverse a permanently stained spell? I'm still trying to figure it out!"

"Oh that's right, I need some smarticles for this," Pinkie said unfazed. "Oh well, I'll use your smarticles. Learn anything new?"

"Well, there's this book I was reading about the fail safe spell. I think I'm getting really close to figu-"

"Ohh! I know how to bring back Rainbow Dash now!" Pinkie cut Twilight off. "This book explains everything."

"Again, what?" Then Twilight thought of something. "How did you read that book so fast?"

"You were mad at me the first time," Pinkie continued, ignoring the question, "so just be happy the next time!"

Twilight took a moment to take everything in, then she blinked. "First off, Pinkie, I wasn't really mad at you, I was startled. Second, I was happy last time, or excited."

"Well then be the opposite of startled."

"Pinkie, it's not that... wait... yes it is. It is that simple. I just have to relax and keep calm while casting the spell like I should have been the first time. Pinkie, you're a genius! Where's Spectrum Blitz, I can turn him back now!" Twilight squeed in glee. "Thank you so much Pinkie!" Then Twilight thought of something. "Wait, you said you already knew a way to turn Dash back to normal. What was it?"

At this Pinkie grinned. "I was gonna make him happy!"

"How would that do anything?"

"Well Rainbow Dash is usually happy, so I thought making Blitz happy would do the trick."

"That makes no sense. There's no logic in there whatsoever."

"But it could be the solution to the permanent spell."

"What?" That's right, the spell was permanent. Of course, using the fail sake spell in a calm manner would erase the effects of her first spell, but there was still her second spell that made Dash permanently a stallion. _"Magic and emotions are very close to one another. When a pony is startled while using magic, that can cause a major spike in their abilities," the princess spoke._ "I get it."

"Really, cause I don't."

"I was happy when I used the second spell that made the first permanent. If magic is so affected by emotions and the fail safe spell is coursed through emotions, the happy fail safe spell can be canceled out if the target is happy." Twilight whispered to herself, each word getting louder and more excited as she went. She looked over to Pinkie Pie and beamed. "You can make Spectrum Blitz happy again. You're the only one with that ability!"

"Well, actually, that's Rarity's job."

* * *

_A/N; The first half up until Pinkie came in was all written by Catherine. The whole fail safe spell idea was also Cath's idea. In all honestly, I was just about to make Twilight super OP and make her able to fix everything. Either way, I really liked this idea Cath came up with. I promised her I'd finish this chapter before she moved, so here it is.  
It es super duper short, but it is pretty important for an explanation chapter to be included.  
Happy Rainbow Dash ending won, Happy Blitz next, then Elusive. I may make a OSR Extras stories for those endings. Thanks for readin'_


End file.
